


Blood Curse (Or is it a Blessing?)

by TheOnlyDragon24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Im not tagging cuz its boring, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: So what. What's the point?Ace is just a bit depressed. But they were not expecting to meet some characters they idolized when they die.
Relationships: Im not posting other relationships cuz its tedious, Sanses/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582292) by [DeathGlobalZone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone). 
  * Inspired by [Dreams do come true! And more!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746) by [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289). 



> Hmm Idk what I'm doing so don't pull a Sans and be Judging.

How to die.

While walking back to their shitty apartment, Ace was thinking about how to die.

And their thoughts were pretty fuckin disturbing. Their train of thought went something like this:

_Don't want to hang myself, too slow and painful. Stabbing myself would be too messy. Poison is...a better option, but still sounds a bit painful. Not shooting myself, it's too loud and messy. Drowning sounds absolutely dreadful...you know what let's go with poison._

Ace took a detour to a pharmacy, and bought painkilling pills. They knew that taking too many would result in death, so they were the best option while not looking suspicious.

Back at the apartment, Ace sat down with a piece of paper to write their death note on.

_Not like anyone will read it..._ A voice at the back of their mind spoke up.

"Go away, Ame, you aren't helpful." Ace said out loud.

_Neither are you._ Ame could be blunt at times.

"I already knew that, though. I don't think you did."

They heard a snort from Ame. _I already knew it as well. After all, I am just as worthless as you are..._ Ace felt them drift away from them, probably to go brood or plan.

After they were done, Ace's death letter read:

_Dear whoever the hell finds this._

_I don't know or care who you are, just know that I am dead and that I did it on purpose. I was hurting and depressed, and was of no use to anyone anymore, so I killed myself. I used painkillers. I just threw em all back and swallowed. Don't report me to the police. Just bury me. I don't deserve a funeral._

_Sayonara bitch._

_With no fucks given,_

_Ace_

Looking at it, Ace was pretty satisfied. It stated a reason, and they also managed to insult the person.

Wanting to take their favorite stuff into whatever shitty afterlife there is, Ace slipped on one of their black shirts, ripped up in a true punk style, their dark jean jacket, adorned also with a few rips and pins and whatnots, and a pair of deep purple jeans, which had several silver loops on the belt loops, giving the whole thing a punk-rock look. As a final touch, Ace gave themselves sharp eyeliner and black lipstick, and slipped on their black combat boots.

They then proceeded to throw back all the pills, and grabbed their phone, slipping it into their pocket. While waiting for the meds to kick in, Ace positioned themselves on their small bed. Ace's four cats seemed to know what was happening, because they curled up around them.

" _A final 'fuck you' to humanity._ " Ame and Ace said at the same time, holding up the middle fingers as their dying pose before Ace felt the medicine work its magic.

**XxXxX**

Sans was a wreck.

Eleven skeletons had just appeared in front of the machine, and Sans didn't know what to do.

After everyone had gotten untangled from each other, everyone was up on the couch in Sans' and Papyrus' mansion.

And Sans was having a mini-panic attack. _What the hell was he gonna do with **eleven whole skeletons**?!_

Sans was about to ask what everyone's names were, but there was another loud _bang_ from the basement.

Going down to see what it was, Sans quickly set his sights on the human that was laying face down on the floor in front of the machine. Well, what used to be the machine. It was now a pile of parts. It seemed that it had gone through too much, and had promptly fallen apart.

The second thing Sans noticed was the cats that were circling the human. There were four, but Sans couldn't make out exact colors in the darkness. The second Sans got within a foot of the human, the cats started growling and raising their hackles.

Backing away, Sans retreated back up the stars.

"so what happened?" A tall lanky skeleton wearing an orange hoodie asked.

"YES! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DEMANDS TO KNOW!" A short skeleton with a blue bandanna struck a pose.

"there's a human. and cats." Sans said. "the cats growled at me when i came close."

A tall edgy skeleton huffed. "CATS WILL BE NO PROPLEM FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. YOU ARE A WEAKLING TO LET THE MANGY THINGS DETER YOU!"

He proceeded to stomp down the stairs, returning with the human slung over his shoulder, four cats trailing behind yowling and hissing. The edgy skeleton set the human down carefully, face up on the rug.

Now Sans got a good look of the human. She? had black hair, fluffed into a short messy punk style with one side shaved. She was wearing a tattered black t-shirt, which was paired with deep purple jeans that had a very rock feel. She had a dark blue jean jacket tossed over the whole thing, accentuated with pins and rips. The whole look was tied together with black eyeliner that was drawn into wings so sharp they rivaled Sans' attacks, and black glossy lipstick. All in all...she was quite attractive.

The four cats settled onto or around her almost instantly, giving Sans time to check them out too.

There was a ginger with white splotches, the most prominent on the left side of its face. There was a completely black one. The third was white with black tabby stripes, which was odd yet pretty at the same time. And the last one was a lean grey cat with a white stomach.

Just then, Papyrus got home. "SANS I'M-Why Are There Other You's? Sans Why Are There Other Me's?"

And then the human started waking up.

**XxXxX**

Ace felt like shit. _You are shit,_ Ame remined them.

Was Ace dead? Was this the afterlife?

If so, it was pretty dang nice. There was something soft under Ace, and they could feel their cats all around them-wait, the cats didn't die, did they?

If their cats weren't dead, this wasn't the afterlife.

_If this wasn't the fucking afterlife, **where the fuck was this**?!_

Ace registered the voices around them. There were so many.

"OH MY GOD! PAPPY! THE FRIEND IS WAKING UP!"

"BROTHER? WHO IS THE HUMAN?"

"i don't know, pap."

"HUMAN! STAND UP AND FACE ME, OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Pappy? Pap? Who the fuck...wait.

Was this some dream from weed or some shit? Or was Ace actually in **fucking Undertale**.

They sat there for a second, contemplating options. If it was Undertale, then running would do no use because Sans could teleport and both bros used blue magic. If it wasn't Undertale, they would wake up in their bed at home.

Ace decided to take their chances and cracked open their eyes. Yup, definitely Undertale. How did they know? Well, Papyrus's eager face was one indicator.

Immediately snapping their eyes open all the way, Ace scooted back from the tall skellie. "Uh, dude, personal space. Ever heard of it?" They backed up against a wall and took a look around.

Oh no.

**There were more skeletons.**

Immediately, Ace spotted Nightmare, Dream, and Ink, who were some of their favorite AU Sanses. Looking around more, Ace noticed the Swap, Fell, and SwapFell bros, and Dusty too.

So Ace blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Did I take fuckin' painkillers or hallucinogenic pills?"

Red spoke up. "naw doll, i'm pretty sure you're here with us." He winked.

Blue, the precious boi, said, "WHY WERE YOU TAKING PAINKILLERS? ARE YOU HURT? DO YOUU NEED HEALING?!" He rushed over to Ace.

Ace stopped him. "No Blue...I don't have injuries." _Not externally!_ Ame giggled.

Blue's eyes turned into stars. "HAVE YOU ALREADY GIVEN ME A NICKNAME? WOW! WE ARE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS!"

Oh shit. Ace had forgotten that the only ones who were not named Sans or Papyrus were Nightmare, Dream, and Ink. They had some explaining to do.

"Er, no." Ace rubbed their neck awkwardly. When Blue's face fell, Ace was quick to correct. "Um, no! We are friends! I'm just...calling you Blue for a different reason."

Sans the original decided to join the conversation. "and why would that be, kid?"

Ace's smile got a tad bit wider. Sans the FUCKING SKELETON had just called them kid! "All of you might want to sit down. It's...a bit complicated."

"We're complicated." Ink said.

Ace shot him a glare. "Yes, I know. You are living fucking skeletons who are made of magic and have fucking magic."

Ink shut up after that.

"Alright so...how to explain to the sheep...okay let's start with Sans and Papyrus." Ace saw the look on Sans's face, and shivered.

" **h o w d o y o u k n o w o u r n a m e s** **?** " He growled.

"I'm getting to that, ya bag of bones. So, in my universe, magic doesn't exist. And you two," Ace pointed at the Tale bros, "Are in a videogame called Undertale. And you all," They gestured to all the others, "Are different versions that fans made. Like you two." They point at Blue and Stretch. "You are from Underswap or Swaptale, depends on who you hear it from. But I was a big fan of the game. I even have a few pins." Ace held out a black pin on their jacket that read 'Bad Time' in cyan lettering.

"you called my bro blue. why?" Stretch said from his reclined position on the familiar green couch.

"Well, the fandom made up names to tell you all apart. I know that all of you have the name Sans or Papyrus, except for Nightmare, Dream, and Ink." Ace said, gesturing to the three. Ink and Dream were on the opposite side of the couch from Nightmare. "Would you like to hear them?"

Nightmare spoke for the first time. " **I would like to know what to call everyone. I think it would be confusing if they all bore the name Sans or Papyrus.** "

Dusty spoke too. "same."

Ace took a deep breath. The Dark Sanses had always been their favorite (not like they'll ever tell). "Okay. So I already told Blue, so let's start there. Stretch." Ace pointed at the lanky, orange clad skeleton. "Red and Edge." They pointed at the Fells.

"WHY IS MY NICKNAME 'EDGE'?" Edge demanded.

"Because whoever made you decided you looked like a teenage edgelord who raided Hot Topic." Not giving two shits about what he was about to say, Ace moved on. "Black and Wolf." They pointed at the respective skeletons. "And Dusty."

With all the naming done, Ace turned their attention to the little beasts mewling at their feet. They checked to make sure all of them were there. _Blitz, Moxxie, Millie, and Luna._ All of them were here.

" _What is your name?_ " Ace's gaze snapped up at Dream's voice.

"...Ace." Ace sunk down against the wall to pet their cats. "Hello, babies." They spoke in a baby voice, pronouncing babies as bay-bees. "Did you get sucked through dimensions with me? Oh you poor, _poor_ things." At this point, Moxxie was rubbing against Ace's leg, Luna was curled up beside them, and Blitz and Millie were purring while Ace rubbed their bellies.

**XxXxX**

Error liked this new human. She wasn't like the other anomalies, she was... _different_. He didn't want to destroy her like he did all the other anomalies.

It was funny when she glared at Ink and when she insulted Edge. He didn't know why she was so interesting, but she was.

Ugh, the voices were back.

_Ooh, does little Error have a crush?_

_You keep misgendering them._

_Don't kill them!_

"𝐔ｇʰ, sʰυт υ𝓅, v𝐎𝔦𝐜Ẹs." Error muttered, swatting around himself like there were flies.

**XxXxX**

Ace was damaged.

Nightmare sensed it immediately; she had negativity rolling off of her in waves. It must have been affecting Dream, it was too intense not to be.

Nightmare could feel the hurt, the loathing, and the sadness radiating off of the human. The loathing was directed toward humans, including herself. _...Like I do._

**XxXxX**

Ace looked back up to see the whole skeleton squad staring at them. "What?"

"YOUR ANIMALS. THE MALEVOLENT S-BLACK DEMANDS TO KNOW THEIR NAMES!" Black crossed his arms and glared.

Wolf glanced at Ace. "i would like to as well, sugar."

"Well, I've got Blitz, Luna, Millie, and Moxxie." Ace patted each one in turn.

"well, er. i'm assuming you don't have anywhere else to go?" Sans said awkwardly. After Ace nodded, he continued. "you could stay here, if you'd like. all of you. we have the room to spare."

Everyone agreed to stay at Sans's place for now, so Ace sprinted off to have the first pick on rooms.

Wanting to be up higher, Ace immediately ran all the way up the stairs. There was a door to a room, and a hatch on the ceiling that seemed to lead to the attic.

All of a sudden, they heard Sans's voice behind them. "you could be in the attic if you want. pappy and i have never gone up, so it might be a bit dusty. and there's no furniture..."

"Perfect." An almost insane grin crossed Ace's face.

Sans was unnerved by it, an impressive feat, and went back down the stairs to help the other skeletons.

After climbing up into the attic, the first thing Ace noticed was that no, there was not a lot of dust. It was surprisingly clean, actually.

But it was quite empty. That would need to be fixed.

So Ace climbed out the window, and climbed down the house. Ace actually was quite adept in making things, so they were going to make their own furniture.

They gathered up all of the wood they needed from the woods behind the house, and tied it to their back, bringing it up in three loads. Thank goodness their clothes were durable.

The bark was scrubbed off of the logs and sticks and stuff, and Ace got to work affixing them together into a bedframe. And a side table. And a desk.

When they were done, Ace stepped back to look at their work. _It doesn't feel very homey._

So Ace went back to the woods, cutting down vines, leaves, foliage, and whatever else was pretty. Again, they climbed up to their room, and hung the vines and branches from the rafters, planting flowers in the ground. They spread clumps of dirt they had dug upon the ground, planting a few flowers here and there.

Now for the hard part. Ace pulled out their pocketknife from their sock, and rolled up their sleeve.

Standing by the trapdoor, they cut their wrist, adding another slit to the multitudes already there. They quickly scooped up some of the blood that was bubbling forth, and wrote out several runes in blood. _Which ones are those?_ Ame hovered at the back of their mind. _I see protection, permission, and...is that annihilation I see?_

"Yes, it is, Ame." Ace let their eyes roll back, leaving pure white as they finished the spell. " _Mai semer de coni fomochia, ere ni genti_."

The blood glowed sharply in dark cyan, the color of their magic, and then disappeared. Holding their hand close, Ace could feel the magic infused into the door, and into the room, as the spell did not specify through the door.

Satisfied, Ace turned to the grassy floor. Taking what remained of the blood, Ace wrote down a life symbol. " _Fu gar_."

Once the spell was set, Ace decided to leave the room and go downstairs. Because their special magic, the skeletons would not have felt a magic spike, meaning that they could do spells as long as they had blood without the skeletons noticing.

Sans and Ink were in the living room when Ace came down, along with...WAS THAT ERROR?!

Rushing down the stairs, Ace called to the skeletons. "Hey! You're Error right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Nice! You're one of my favorites." Ace had no regrets. To see Error light up like a streetlamp was _totally_ worth it.

Ink was guffawing loudly, bent over at the waist. He seemed to find the fact that Error was blushing really funny.

After everyone quieted down, Sans spoke up. "we'll probably need to go shopping at the mall. for clothes, and such. All of you arrived here with nothing except what you had on, or in your c- _ace_ , Ace, anyone touching you."

Ace shrugged. "Sure. I'm cool with that."

"also, ace, we'll need to buy you some furniture. everyone else-"

Ace cut him off. "No need. I had it covered. I just need a mattress."

Error spoke for the first time. His voice was exactly what Ace had expected it to be. "н𝐎𝓦 𝐃𝔦𝐃 Ў𝐎υ 𝐜𝐎vẸʳ 𝔦т?"

Ace narrowed their eyes. "With my nunya."

Seeing the trap that Ace had set, Sans and Ink tried to stop Error, but he said it anyways. "𝐰ʰαт тʰẸ ʰẸ𝔩𝔩 𝔦s 𝓝υ𝓝Ўα?"

Ace smiled maniacally. "Nunya fuckin business."

Everyone in the room groaned, and Error started grumbling, stomping up the stairs to his room.

"But seriously though, what's in your room, Ace?" Ink asked while all the other skeletons filtered down the stairs.

Ace raised an eyebrow and crossed their arms. "None of you are allowed to go into my room, unless you _want_ to be blown to bits." Seeing the skeptical looks from all the skellies, Ace continued. "No, seriously. Don't go in my room."

Half the skeletons there immediately made it their personal goal to get into Ace's room, including Error, who was still watching. None of them actually knew which room was Ace's, except for Sans.

After everyone had gotten outside, Sans seemed to realize that there wasn't enough room in Papyrus's car for all fourteen of them. So he dialed up Toriel to come to the mall with them.

...The fanart had gotten it _all_ wrong. Instead of being the chubbier goat woman that people draw, the monster in front of Ace was tall, lean, and silver-furred, with beautiful purple eyes. Leaning down to Ace, she asked in a gentle voice, "What is your name, child?"

"Ace. Please don't call me child." Ace quickly got into Toriel's car.

...Honestly the fics got it wrong too. Toriel was not a sweet, motherly goat, she was protective, a bit controlling, and at some times, downright creepy. The 'my child' bullshit was already a bit unsettling, but paired with 'control freak'? Ooh she was terrifying.

When they got to the mall, Ace was quick to scamper out of the car. _Usually I would call you a wuss for running away, but that lady was creeping me the fuck out._ Ace could almost feel Ame shudder. Good to know that they weren't alone.

Sans told everyone to split into three groups. After arguing a bit, Sans, Blue, Papyrus, Stretch, and Toriel were in the first group, Black, Red, Wolf, Ink, Dream, and Edge were in the second, and Error, Nightmare, Dusty, and Ace were in the last. Personally, Ace was really happy that they were in the 'Bad Sanses' group, and that they weren't with Toriel.

Sans gave Dream and Ace a credit card each, and told them to buy whatever the hell they wanted.

And then it was time to raid the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did name the cats after the Helluva Boss series. (Which you should totally go check out, it's cool)
> 
> No I do not give two shits if you don't like it


	2. Just because you're punk doesn't mean you're goth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Ace.
> 
> Also, Ame gets a bit nicer! Any theories on what or who Ame is? (P.S. She's not Chara or Frisk.)

The second Ace entered the mall, they immediately searched on the map for their favorite store: Rock 'n' Rollers.

_Right there, by Nike_. Ame said.

"Thanks." Ace muttered, quickly finding the store. Turning back to the skeletons, they asked, "Is it okay if we go to my favorite store first? I need some new shit."

Error could just knit new clothes, Nightmare only wore his own clothes, and Dust didn't want any new clothes, so all of them agreed.

So off they went to Rock 'n' Rollers.

The store was super familiar, other than the employees, so Ace knew where to find everything.

Flipping through the shirts, Ace came across a super cool one. It was pastel blue, but it had black lettering that read 'Pretend that I'm dead' and jagged sleeves. Ace took it off the rack, and immediately decided to get a pastel set for less gloomy days. _Not like those will ever come._ Ame teased, but she sort of sounded...sad?

Ace ignored it, and flipped through the shirts more. After the entire rack had been examined, Ace had found three more comfortable black shirts, a deep purple long-sleeve with black stripes, and a neon green mesh shirt with a cropped tank top of the same color under it.

The pants were more generic. Jeans, leggings, and miniskirts. Ace ignored the skirts, and chose out a few pairs of dark jeans, a pair of navy leggings, and found the perfect pants to go with the pastel shirt: white bootcut jeans, decorated with a few rips and tears here and there.

The jackets were always super interesting. Mostly jean jackets, but there was some variety. Of course, Ace wasn't going to buy another jean jacket, they already had a way cooler one. No, it was the different ones Ace was checking out.

Almost instantly, Ace spotted a cute looking hoodie vest. It was dark red, and had gold swirlies around the neck and bottom. _Quite a nice jacket. I would wear it, if I could. Sadly, I can't._ Ame sounded genuinely upset, so Ace decided to get the jacket for her.

After paying for the clothes with the credit card Sans had given them, and then went to go back in.

" **Where are you going?** " Nightmare's smooth voice caught them off guard.

"Oh, just getting a little something else for myself." Ace grinned. It was called 'Rock 'n' _Rollers_ ' for a reason.

~~~~~

After Ace had gotten back out of the shop, carrying another bag in hand, Nightmare took the bag from them.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ace went to pluck it out of his hands, but he held it with a tentacle away from them.

" **These are useful for more than intimidation. Please, let me do this.** " Nightmare smirked lightly.

Ace rolled their eyes and let it go. "Fine. Do you guys want to go anywhere? I dragged you all the way over here, so it's only fair that we go wherever you guys want next."

"we should go eat." Dusty was already walking away.

"Alright! Let's-a go-a!" Ace used their 'Mario' voice before sprinting off toward the food court. "Wahoo!"

**XxXxX**

Error was very confused about Ace.

Why didn't he hate them?

_Error's in LOOOOOVE~_

_Stop teasing!_

_Yeah, definitely don't kill them._

The voices could be very annoying.

**XxXxX**

Dust reached into his pocket, playing with his knife.

Once, Dust would have killed Ace.

But spending time in the Nightmare family-it had changed him.

Now, all he wanted to do was protect her.

**XxXxX**

Ace was the first on there, and leaned up against a wall while waiting, left to their destructive thoughts.

_Am I being too pushy? Do they not like me? Oh no they don't like me do they! They're going to kick me out!_

_...But I deserve it, don't I? I haven't done anything to help, I'm just another burden on their shoulders. I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't have gotten this opportunity. I should have actually died._

All of a sudden, the roles were reversed. Instead of bringing on negative thoughts like she normally did, Ame helped sooth them. _Breath, Ace. You are not worthless. You have meaning. The skeletons took you in because they liked you, why would they let you stay otherwise._

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry, Ame. I just...lost control of myself there.

**XxXxX**

He couldn't believe it.

Ace was talking to themselves! Did they have voices too? Like Error's?

...Not like he cared or anything.

**XxXxX**

When the rest of the gang arrived, Ace was back to looking as cool as a cucumber. No trace of the mental breakdown Error had witnessed.

"Hey slowpokes. I've been waiting for _forever_." Ace joked. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Everyone in the group went over to the Chinese place, and Ace let out a little giggle. "We all have the same tastes, it seems."

As usual, Ace got the teriyaki chicken, on rice, with extra _extra_ teriyaki sauce. Nightmare got a little vegetable bowl thing, Error didn't want anything, and Dust got the orange chicken, as recommended by Ace.

As they sat down to eat, Error asked, "𝐰ʰẸ𝓝 Ў𝐎υ 𝓦𝐎ҜẸ υ𝓅 α𝓝𝐃 sα𝓦 υs α𝔩𝔩, 𝓦ʰЎ 𝐃𝔦𝐃 Ў𝐎υ sαЎ s𝐎𝔪Ẹтʰ𝔦𝓝ｇ α𝓑𝐎υт 𝓅𝔦𝔩𝔩s?"

Ace froze. They didn't want to have to bring that up. They were hoping that everyone had forgotten about it, but apparently, the 'Bad Sanses' hadn't.

"Er, well. That's. Um. A sensitive topic." Ace turned away and shoved a piece of sauce drenched chicken in their mouth to avoid talking.

" **I was wondering that as well.** **Though I wasn't going to ask so bluntly and publicly.** " He threw a little glare toward Error.

"I really don't want to talk about this, but you all were my favorites, so I'm just gonna be blunt with this. You are to tell **no one**." Ace's voice took a dark tone at the end. The skeletons shuddered. "I committed suicide. My life was going to shit, so I just. Painkillers." They acted like they were holding a bottle, then mimed pouring it all into their mouth. Tears bubbled up in the corners of their eyes.

"you didn't have to tell us." Dust looked away awkwardly.

"Nah. I probably needed to get it off my chest anyways. It's fine." Ace wiped away their tears and looked back at their food. "Let's just eat and then meet up with the others."

**XxXxX**

Nightmare felt the immediate drop in Ace's mood when she told them about her past.

Nightmare really wanted to just...cuddle her forever and make sure she never felt this intense of negative emotions ever again.

But he knew that wasn't healthy. She needed to be her own person.

**XxXxX**

Ace didn't feel good anymore. After eating, the group met up with everyone else at the big wishing fountain. Toriel immediately offered to take their bags, but Ace didn't feel comfortable with that. They felt like the ex-queen would look through their stuff, and then buy them a whole new wardrobe of frilly dresses because 'these aren't appropriate'. Also, Nightmare didn't look like he wanted to let her. So Ace politely declined.

Everyone was preparing to go buy furniture, but Ace had an idea. "Guys. I would like to go somewhere before we do that." They were grinning enthusiastically, and were bouncing on their toes a bit.

Stretch raised an eyebrow. "and where would that be, honey?"

They winked. "It's a surprise~"

"Child, I do not think we should take a detour." Toriel said, starting to herd everyone toward the furniture store.

"I WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ACE!" Blue broke away from Toriel.

Sans slipped under her arm. "i know we're friends and all, but i want to follow ace."

"ⓓ𝐎𝓝'т. 𝔽𝐔ĆⓚιＮǤ. ｔ𝐎υ𝐜ʰ 𝔪Ẹ." Error drew away from the silver-furred goat.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Edge slapped away her hands.

Toriel, seeing she had lost the battle, sighed. "I suppose we could take a quick trip to this mystery place."

Ace giggled giddily.

Practically skipping, Ace stopped in front of the best store in _any_ mall.

Yogimo. The best frozen yogurt place in _all existence_.

"Come on, guys! Choose whatever you want!" Ace rushed into the shop, cool, sweet air making them feel refreshed.

Amazed at how much there was, all the skeletons walked in.

Ace picked a large cup, and quick-walked over to the machines. Each one had two flavors. You could take them separately, or use the middle lever for a swirl. _So many flavors...UGH! BEING INCORPOREAL SUCKS!_ Ace giggled at Ame's antics.

They _would_ get their regular, but they were feeling adventurous. So they migrated away from the chocolate-strawberry machine, and for once in their life, looked at the other flavors.

Finally settling, Ace walked over to the coffee-butterscotch machine, and pulled the swirl lever. Watching the ice cream come out was _so satisfying_. As a last touch, they piled just a dab of plain chocolate on top, and moved over to the toppings. They scooped ridiculous amounts of chocolate cookie crumbles, cookie dough bits, and gummy bears on to the bowl, and topped it off with a few gummy worms. Ace payed for the ice cream, and sat down, ready to eat and watch the skeletons make the hard decision between caramel and mint chocolate.

That is, until Toriel comes over to Ace's table, and tried to grab their bowl. "My child, this is much too much sugar for you. Why don't I just-"

All of a sudden, Ace _hissed_. They pulled their ice cream to their chest and hissed at Toriel.

She drew her hand back, shocked. "My child-"

"NO!" Ace yelled. "I AM A GROWN-ASS ADULT!"

"Language, my child-"

"FUCKING NO! I AM ALLOWED TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! _I_ CHOOSE WHERE MY LIFE GOES! IF I WANT TO EAT A WHOLE FUCKING TUB OF ICE CREAM, I WILL!" They screamed. "And stop with the 'my child' _bullshit_." Their voice became more high pitched and sort of mocking as they said 'my child'.

Turning to the owner of the shop, Ace took a deep breath. "I am so sorry sir. Some people are just _bitches_ who need to be put in their place."

They walked out of the shop, and then walked away. Ace walked faster and faster, until they were running. They burst out of the mall, and ran to a park across the street, yogurt still in hand.

Only when they sat down did Ace start crying. They thought Toriel was _kind_ and _motherly_ and _sweet_. Not this...this...this bitch!

Shaking, Ace tried to calm down. Again, Ame was the one to calm them down. _Look. Even if Toriel isn't what you were expecting, so what? You don't have to_ look _at her ever again. And you put her in her place pretty well._

"Yeah. You're right. She is a bitch! Thanks, Ame." Ace looked around. This was very peaceful. So they ate their ice cream, probably leaving the skellies worried as fuck. But right now, they were living for themselves, so they didn't give a shit.

When they finished their treat, they threw the trash into a nearby trash bin and headed back inside the mall.

**XxXxX**

Where is she?!

Dusty was panicking. Ace had just ran away from the ice cream shop she had taken them to, after yelling at Toriel about not being a child.

Dusty wanted to dust the bitchy goat lady right then and there, but refrained. After all, he didn't want to go to jail.

So he helped everyone find her instead.

That didn't stop him from fingering his knife.

They looked all over the mall, but she was either avoiding them, accidentally not coming in contact with them, or outside of the mall.

Dust really hoped it wasn't the first.

_He didn't want to be alone again._

**XxXxX**

Ace was right. When they found the group again, they all were so relieved that Ace was back.

Also, Toriel was trailing behind, and wouldn't look at Ace. _Good. That bitch doesn't deserve to see how amazing you are!_ Ame said.

Wow. In only one day, Ame had gone from being a shitlord of negativity to being a friend and a source of comfort and support. Must be the skellies.

"WHERE WERE YOU, HUMAN? THE OTHERS WERE WORRIED." Black huffed. "NOT LIKE I CARED."

"Guys, calm down. I just went to the park. I needed to have some time alone." They glared at Toriel briefly, before Papyrus wrapped them in a hug.

"I AM GLAD YOU ARE SAFE, ACE!"

Blue joined the hug. "ME TOO, FRIEND ACE!"

"Daww, you all are such cinnamon buns." Ace hugged them back. It was then that they realized the full extent of their 6'9" height. They were as tall, maybe taller, than Papyrus.

Of course, Edge voiced this thought. "YOU ARE VERY TALL HUMAN. OF COURSE, YOU COULD NOT COMPETE WITH MY HEIGHT!"

Ace rolled their eyes. "Height isn't a contest." Turning away, they said, "Come on. We need to get to the furniture store."

Everyone except Ace still had their ice cream as they set off to the store. Error, of course, had gotten chocolate, Sans had vanilla with ketchup on top (must have snagged it from the food court), Papyrus and Blue had a little bit of everything, Nightmare had gotten strawberry, Dust had cookies 'n' cream, Red had cookie dough, Edge had a MOUNTAIN of pistachio, Wolf had just vanilla, Ink had strawberry covered with skittles, Dream had lemon, and Black had blackberry.

Toriel had the nothing that she deserved.

At the furniture store, Ace chose a nifty collapsible mattress with a bag, and space-patterned blankets and pillows. They also found some sweet maroon curtains for the windows. Of course, Toriel tried to pick other furniture out for them, but they simply ignored her.

Everyone else picked out different furniture and accessories, and brought the packages on carts to the checkout counter.

The cashier looked weirdly at the skeletons and Toriel, and said, "I'm not gonna serve _monsters_."

That made Ace's blood boil. "No. You _are_ going to serve them. Why are monsters _so fucking different_ , huh? They are the same. Sure, they turn into dust when they die, and they look a bit different, but _why the absolute **fuck** should they be treated different, **pal**_?" Ace's eyes were flashing dangerously, turning the color of their magic, which was threatening to get out. They calmed it down, not wanting the skeletons to know.

The cashier shrank back. "I-I-I'm sorry ma'am, I-"

"I'm not a ma'am. I am a mx. I am not a she. I am a they. If you are going to not be racist, you should also probably know to use gender neutral pronouns for someone."

Every single person in the group except Error realized then that they had been misgendering Ace the entire time. They all flinched and cringed. Except Edge and Black. They didn't care. Everyone also realized that Ace was badass.

"I am so sorry, er, _mx_ , I will scan these right away." The cashier rushed to get everything scanned. He did offer them a discount for the trouble, but Sans refused, as it was his money.

"How are you going to get all this in your car, Sans?" Ace whispered to him.

"oh, i'll just shortcut it." Sans whispered back, shrugging.

"Nice." As he said, a moment later, it was all just. Gone.

Nightmare still had Ace's bags, and Ace was still holding her room's stuff, though. Literally everyone asked to carry Ace's bags, but she declined. "I need to do some stuff for my self, guys."

The drive back home was better than the one there, as everyone agreed that Ace should not ride in Toriel's car. Ame talked to Ace the whole way, but they couldn't respond without looking crazy. So they just listened.

When the squad got to the mansion, it was getting quite dark, Ace instantly took all of their bags from Nightmare, and sprinted up to their room. Opening the hatch, they yeeted up their bed-stuff and clothes bags, carrying the last bag up carefully to not scuff up what was inside.

Checking to make sure the magic was still intact, Ace closed the hatch and set up the mattress on the frame. They hung the maroon curtains on gold curtain rods, and set the clothes on one side of the nature-y room.

Then they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Two chapters in two days, squad!
> 
> I feel super inspired for this story. Love you all! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I...I have only written two chapters of this, and I already have TEN KUDOS??? And FORTY ONE HITS?!
> 
> Literally this is the most kudos I have ever gotten on a single work. You all are amazing.
> 
> Note: The recipe in this chapter is NOT confirmed to work. I just did what sounded good, not caring if it actually worked. If you'd like to try it out, comment if it works or not.

Actually, Ace didn't sleep.

They tried, and tried, and tried...

But there was something that didn't let them. Maybe it was not having cats laying on top of Ace? Who knows.

But Ace couldn't sleep. So they opened the hatch, and dropped down silently without using the ladder. Then they tip-toed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. They had a habit of stress eating. Also, sometimes it helped them sleep.

First, Ace opened the fridge. They did that one stance we all do when we open the fridge, hoping that something yummy has magically appeared. Luckily, they found a bottle of Kalamata olives...the salty kind. As they took out the bottle, they also spotted the most awesome and delicious drink in the world: _Teriyaki sauce_.

Ace snatched the bottle up, unscrewing the lid eagerly. As always, the sweet-salty sauce was excellent. Setting it down, Ace popped open the olives, scooping them out with a fork.

After they had taken enough olives to actually enjoy but not enough to be noticed, Ace put the jar back and rummaged through the pantry. There wasn't much except for boxes of uncooked noodles, and other unopened things. But Ace knew what would be both opened _and_ used from fics: the sugar tub.

They easily pulled the yellow Domino's sugar tub out of the pantry, pulling a spoon out of the silverware drawer. They flipped off the lid and scooped out a mound of sugar. Oddly enough, sugar didn't give Ace a sugar high.

Instead, it was just plain delicious. Ace limited themselves to four scoops, before tapping it on the counter to get it level again and putting it back on the shelf.

Then it was just them and the teriyaki. They were about to take another sip when they heard a voice. " **Hey Ace.** "

Ace jumped at least a foot in the air, and then scrambled to hide the sauce. "Uh, uh, hi Nightmare!"

They could hear his chuckles, but they couldn't tell where he was. " **What are you drinking?** "

"Um, nothing! Uh, where are you?" Ace scanned the gloom. "And what are you doing up?"

" **I could ask the same of you, Ace.** "

Ace facepalmed. "Stop avoiding my questions."

" **I don't sleep.** " Nightmare suddenly popped out of the gloom in front of Ace.

Ace jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "Were you here the whole time?"

" **...Perhaps.** " Nightmare raised a bone-brow.

Ace rolled their eyes at the goopy dork. "Well, I'm up because I couldn't sleep."

" **Well, yes, not sleeping would make someone awake.** "

"You are such a dork!" Ace giggled.

Nightmare hummed and leaned against the counter. He then snuck a glance at the bottle behind Ace's back. " **Teriyaki, huh?** "

Ace blushed and pulled it out from behind their back. They clutched the bottle to their chest and said, "Maybe I am drinking it. But if you fault me, you fault every single lazy skellie in this house."

Nightmare's eyes softened a bit. " **I wasn't faulting you.** "

"I was teasing, you dork!" Ace tapped him lightly on the skull with the bottle. They then stopped leaning against the counter and stretched a bit. "Well, I should probably get back to bed. Don't want to have giant purple bags under my eyes in the morning."

They put the teriyaki back in the fridge, and started climbing the stairs. "Night, Nighty."

Only once they were back in their room did Ace realize that they called Nightmare 'Nighty'.

"Whoops." Ace turned over and actually went to sleep. (This was actually with the help of a bit of Nightmare's magic.)

\---

Ace woke up with a pair of eyes looking straight into theirs. "Ahh!"

' _No, no, it's fine!_ ' The figure spoke, and out came...Ame's voice?

"Ame?" Ace finally took a good look at the figure. It looked human, with pale skin and long blond hair. It had dark teal eyes, just like Ace's magic. It was wearing a white shirt, and shorts. It was also bare-foot.

' _Yes! Some how, I got a form. Not sure if it's corporeal yet, but that doesn't matter. You can see me, finally! Though, my eyes are a different color than I remember._ ' She did a backflip in the air.

"It must have changed to match my magic, since you're linked to me through it." Ace reached out to touch her, but their hand passed right through Ame's abdomen. "Not corporeal. Maybe you can control it?"

Ame scrunched up her face. Ace tried to touch her again. It didn't work.

' _At least you can see me now!_ ' Ame smiled.

"I wonder why you _just_ popped up?" Ace tapped their chin.

' _Maybe it's the magic in the air in this universe?_ '

Ace hopped out of bed. "Maybe. But I'm gonna go eat."

Ame fake pouted. ' _But I can't eat. Are you trying to torture me?_ '

Ace just rolled their eyes.

When Ace arrived in the dining room, no one was down yet. They checked the time.

It was five in the morning. That explains it. Even the the energetic skellies wouldn't be down yet.

' _You should make breakfast. I know I used to say your cooking was terrible, but that was a lie. You are actually...a pretty damn good_ _cook._ ' Ame said, drifting over to the fridge.

"Yeah! Let's do that." Ace opened the fridge. "Any suggestion of what I should make, Ame?"

Ame thought for a second. Then her eyes lit up. ' _You remember those little, like, berry and stuff pie things you invented once? I thought they looked good, but I couldn't eat them, so I just insulted you._ '

Ace laughed. "You mean the breakfast tarts? Let me see if they have the stuff."

After rummaging through every cabinet and drawer, Ace had found all the mixers and stuff, and had discovered a bag of frozen mixed berries in the freezer, and turkey, cheese, and eggs in the fridge, along with the tortillas to make the shells and the cream and sugar for the berry ones.

Ace started by pulling out a few cupcake tins, buttering the holders, and lining each holder with a square piece of tortilla. Then, they mixed together the cream and sugar, saving it for half of the holders.

Then they whipped some eggs and milk together like they were making scrambled eggs. They ripped up the turkey and tossed that in as well, and some cheese too. They poured the egg mix into the other half.

In the end, Ace was going to have a tin and a half of each type ready to go into the oven. It had been pre-heating while Ace was making the mixes.

' _Those look_ so good _. I wish I could eat them._ ' Ame sighed as Ace put in the tarts.

"Well. Maybe you'll be able to someday."

While Ace was waiting for the tarts to cook, all the skeletons except Error had come down.

"what're ya cookin', doll?" Red asked, taking a sip of mustard.

Ace winked. "A surprise~"

Red blushed and turned away to the table.

Ace giggled and looked down at their clothes. _I need to go change. I can't keep wearing the same clothes the whole time!_

They took the stairs two at a time, sprinting back up to their room. They had enough time before the tarts were done.

They chose their new neon green shirt, and a pair of jeans. Ace didn't wear their jean jacket because they thought they looked great without it. They did, though, use the lipstick and eyeliner they constantly had in the breast pocket to touch up their face before putting it back.

When they came downstairs, the tarts were done. Ace pulled out the tarts and let them cool off, not letting anyone in the kitchen. Once they weren't piping hot, Ace pulled out the tortillas that were meant to be the berry tarts, and stuck the egg tarts back in the stove to keep warm while Ace completed the berry ones.

Ace gave the cream mix an extra whip to make sure it wasn't too runny, and scooped it into the cups. They placed thawed strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and black cherries on top.

Once the egg tarts were pulled out of the oven again, Ace skillfully arranged breakfast on two trays, and then called out, "Everyone, sit down at the table and close your eyes!"

Once they were sure everyone wasn't looking, Ace held a tray in each hand like a server, and walked out to the table. They set the trays down expertly, and then said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

"WOWIE, FRIEND ACE! I AM SURE THESE WILL BE AMAZING!" Blue said, taking an egg tart.

Ace smiled. "Aww, thanks!"

Edge huffed. "SURELY THEY CAN'T BE BETTER THAN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA-EDGE'S LASAGNA."

Ace rolled their eyes. Edge had always been one of their least favorites for this exact reason.

"Everyone, enjoy." They sat down and took a berry tart, before promptly shoving the whole thing in their mouth.

' _Is it good?_ ' Ace had nearly forgotten about Ame. They nodded discreetly. ' _If only I could eat it._ '

Papyrus shoved a tart of each type in his mouth simultaneously before saying, "WOWIE, HUMAN! THESE ARE GREAT! YOU MUST HAVE PUT A LOT OF PASSION INTO THEM!"

"Er, really? I've only made this recipe once before, and even then it was an original recipe." Ace rubbed their neck.

"yeah, these are real good, honey. you could open a restaurant, and i would eat there every night." Stretch leaned back in his chair lazily.

Ace actually thought about that for a second. "Maybe I _could_ do that. It seems right up my alley. And I can't keep living with you forever, Sans."

"you can stay however long you want. we've got too much money, it would be nice to spend it on someone." Sans said, taking a sip of ketchup. Ace hid their want for their condiment.

"Even so, I am an independent person, and I like doing shit for myself." Ace stood up, feeling full. They had ended up having only two of each type, but they just weren't hungry that morning. "Now, I'm gonna go isolate myself because I don't feel social."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly dialogue is kinda difficult to write for me, so that's why it's terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing I had more kudos, I checked my kudos list, and:
> 
> WHAT?! Blue_skeleton6289 gave me KUDOS?! Oh my god, If you are reading this, I love your work, Blue! I hope you are enjoying this! Thanks so much! <3

Ace wanted to explore the mansion. The only places they had seen were the 'basic necessities' of a house and the attic-turned-bedroom, so they wanted to figure out how big the skeleton house was.

Ace started with the second floor, working their way through the rooms. If they came across a bedroom, they would simply close the door and move on. One room had piles upon piles of board games. Ace noted the location mentally.

' _Don't worry, if you forget, I'll remember._ ' Ame was floating alongside Ace, commenting whenever she deemed it appropriate.

The third floor was about the same; mostly bedrooms. After all, what do you even do with all this space?

But there was one room that was different. It was nearly completely empty, with only a few boxes here and there.

Ace decided that it was the perfect room to let out some magical energy in. They had had _way_ too much magic in them for too long, and casting the two spells earlier hadn't helped much.

You see, in Ace's universe, Ace was the only source of magic. They had to use it sparingly, or else there was too much magical residue in the air. If there was too much, wonky, unexplainable things began to happen, and the world turned topsy-turvy. The second Ame had started talking to Ace, she had told them of the rules of magic in a non-magical world.

So to put it short, magic built up inside of Ace, wanting to be used, but not able to be used without bad things happening. Ace had figured out that there were ways to let it out without casting, but it couldn't be done too much without funky things starting to happen.

Ace pulled out their phone, hoping for service. Luckily, there was, and Ace could access all of their apps and stuff.

Pulling open YouTube, Ace typed something into the search bar while closing the door, and clicked on the video.

And then they clicked the volume up all the way, put the phone on a box, and stood in the center of the room.

And then they danced.

**XxXxX**

Error saw Ace go into the room, and then shut the door behind them. Curious as to what they were doing, he glitched into the room.

He did not expect music.

Ace was standing facing away from him, hands limp at their sides. A phone was sitting on a box a little away from them, playing music. Error quickly went up into a corner, using his strings to make a sort of seat that he could watch Ace from.

As the lyrics started, Ace threw their hands out to the sides.

_Ahahahahahaha!_

_The wonders of imagination_

_Welcome home dear friend_

_How long we've all been_ _waiting..._

Ace moved gracefully, using their hands to paint a sort of picture. They mostly stayed with their heels off the ground, pivoting on the balls of their feet smoothly.

_Let's create a masterpiece,_

_Breathe life into your dreams!_

_All you gotta do_

_Is start up the machine._

A heavy rhythm started up, and Ace jerked their body to the beat. Their hands were clenched in fists, and they had turned to face in Error's direction. Their eyes were closed, and their face was neutral.

All of a sudden, the lyrics started up again.

_I'm the product of an artist_

_Who's creations bring delight!_

Ace's eyes snapped open. They had changed color, now a startling deep teal instead of their usual brown. Their movements turned more deliberate and harsh, while still retaining a graceful quality.

_Upon this somber threshold_

_Imagination comes to life!_

_Just free yourself from reason_

_Soon you'll see in black and white._

Their head jerked to each side on the last two words. A hauntingly insane look was creeping its way onto their face, overtaking their calm features.

_Call me a seed of evil_

_But what's that mean, if I'm conceived, within your mind?_

Their hand tapped against their head, signaling thinking.

_Leaking through the ceiling,_

_Ink is **bleeding through the lines**._

_Is that your heart that's beating_

_Or illusion you're **alive**?_

The lyrics started getting distorted, fuzzing up and sounding demonic.

_Collect what's necessary_

_Keep **appeasing the divines**._

_It's me you should be believing_

_Cuz he's **deceiving you with lies**._

Suddenly, Ace started rapping along with the song.

" _Holy conniption - has it been thirty years?_

_It appears_

_Mickey Mouse might have been murdered here!_

_Lifeless pie cut eyes_

_I have learned to fear_

_Kinda reminds me why_

_I quit workin' here_

_Ohhhhh-_

_Why did I come,_

_Lemme go home,_

_I should be leavin'_

_Whatever happened,_

_Don't wanna know,_

_What are these demons?_

_Guess if I gotta be stuck here_

_Then I might as well investigate_

_Secrets are unlockin'_

_But too bad the exit ain't!_ "

The speed at which Ace could move their mouth was fascinating, and while dancing too. At this point, Ace was singing along with the song.

" _Despite this mask of happiness_

_I drown in dark despair_

_The world may be your canvas_

_What you paint on it, **beware**!_

_The pen is mightier than the sword_

_It has no limitation_

_Don't refrain,_

_This ink will stain_

_And nothing can erase us **now**!_"

Ace did a few spins, turning smoothly in her bare feet, while gesturing with their hands fluidly. Their eyes were sparking and glowing, just like when a 'Sans' used his magic.

" _Can you describe the face you saw?_

_Could it be one you recognize?_

_We'd never harm the hand that draws_

_**Imagination cursed us all with life**!_"

Ace danced jerkily and sharply, imitating the tone of the lyrics.

" ** _Shamed and defaced!_**

**_Scathed and disgraced!_ **

**_Tainted by hatred,_ **

**_And can't be erased!_ **

**_Creators betrayed us,_ **

**_We've got it on tape!_ **

**_We've written your fate,_ **

**_And it can't be erased!_** "

The lyrics resonated within Error. He had been cast away by everyone, deemed 'evil', and started blocking out his feelings because of it. Same with his boss, Nightmare.

" _I was not always a monster,_

_Once I was somebody's muse_

_Innovation made us stronger,_

_But that power was abused_

_The machine_

_Is thumping!_

_And the ink_

_Is pumping!_

_Now you need_

_To run!_

_Because the demon's c_ _oming!_ "

Ace did three spins in quick succession, before starting to rap again.

" _I really need help,_

_Someone send a telegram_

_I'm surrounded by upside down pentagrams_

_I don't have a guide,_

_Just a little bit of candlelight_

_And an axe that I don't know how to handle right_

_The little devil darlin's on a lot of reels_

_Long as he's on one,_ _he cannot be real_

_Stop the projectors!_

_Bendy's off his reel!_

_Got a feeling_

_He and Joey got a deal!_

_An unholy bargain!_

_A demonic seal!_

_With a master plan_

_That I must reveal!_

_Won't be long till this ink's all congealed_

_Upon my body, head to toe all concealed!_

_But a little bit of bleach should do the trick_

_I'll never watch another damn cartoon, I quit!_

**_Look at you, you're scared of a movin'_ _pic!_ **

_Ugh, hey Bendy, how'd you get that tutu to fit?_ "

Ace's eyes exploded in a flash of dark teal, and suddenly, figures appeared in the room, all transparent and colored in that same teal. There was a devil-woman, with a halo floating above her horns, an anthropomorphic wolf wearing overalls, and a short devil with a little bow tie. Ace immediately included them in their dance, interacting with them as if they were real.

" _I'm blinded by this evil growing!_

_My heart is full of people-loathing!_

_With secrets that I keep from showing_

_I am the wolf in sheepish clothing!_ "

They danced with the figures, teal strands flowing away from their eyes to either evaporate into the air or to form the teal vines that were starting to climb their way up Ace's legs, sprouting beautiful exotic flowers.

" _Flood the shop with_

_Ink a-flowing_

_Push it to the_

_Brink of blowing_

_We hope you don't_

_Think of going_

_Weigh you down to_

_Keep from floating_

_Come with me, we'll_

_Bring you Joey_

_You'll be kept from_

_Being lonely_

_Kicking, screaming_

_Sinking slowly_

_Give your soul it's_

_What you **owe me**!_"

The vines had curled over all of Ace's body, covering them in a teal casing. The tendrils were snaking around their neck as the flowers changed to thorns and the odd figures' features started melting, making them look scary, and demonic. There wasn't much that could scare the Destroyer; this was one of the rare things. Error shuddered at the disturbing sight in front of him. The thorns had curled back, piercing Ace's skin, and drawing blood that flashed with dark teal glimmers. Error was inclined to go down and rip the transparent vines off of Ace, but he also wanted to stay back to see what happens. In the end, he decided on staying back, but if more danger came, he would help them.

" ** _Shamed and defaced!_**

**_Scathed and disgraced!_ **

**_Tainted by hatred,_ **

**_And can't be erased!_ **

**_Creators betrayed us,_ **

**_We've got it on tape!_ **

**_We've written your fate,_ **

**_And it can't be erased!_** "

All of a sudden, Ace threw their hands out to the sides. The figures disappeared in a shower of teal sparks, and the vines burst apart in an explosion of teal light. Ace's puncture wounds sealed up, leaving only teal-ish blood streaks to ever show they were there. Ace's eyes snapped back to brown, and the creepy insane look vanished.

"That was really freeing." They said, stretching their arms above their head. Then Ace turned to look to the side, and then said, "Aww, thanks, Ame!"

Error's eyes widened. Ace had voices too?! And they had given Ace voices to call them by?! So Error wasn't hallucinating at the mall!

_Yes, I've been_ trying _to tell you that._

_Yeah, we can see and hear Ame. She's actually really pleasant!_

_Error u idiot._

_Maybe you should ask Ace about both the voices and the magic stuff._

_Um, ur forgetting completely about da MAGIC_

"Ｏʰ 𝔪Ў ｇ𝐎𝐃, sт𝐎𝓅." Error muttered, not letting Ace know that he was there.

Ace tilted their head, and then said, "Sure, Ame. That's a nice request."

Feeling that they were going to keep dancing, Error glitched out of the room in a spattering of glitchy yellow magic.

**XxXxX**

Sometimes, pain was the only way to feel _alive_. And gosh damn it, Ace knew it.

When they let their magic out by dancing or singing, the magic always took the form of the thing that the song was about. In this case, it was a rap song inspired by the scary game 'Bendy and the Ink Machine', so the magic took the form of the characters.

Of course, it was coupled with the vines that always manifested whenever Ace let out their magic. Even though they were illusions created by the magic, they still hurt like a bitch. But this time around, Ace had let off _way_ more magic than usual, so it was fine, even though the magical thorns had hurt more.

After dancing normally to a few more songs, Ace exited YouTube and slipped their phone into their jean pocket. Looking around the room, they claimed it as their dance room.

But they also saw a few strands of blue up in a corner. Getting closer to investigate, they recognized Error's cyan strings.

"It seems like _someone_ was watching us, Ame~" Ace said sweetly. To anyone who had just glimpsed their voice, it sounded innocent and forgiving. But if you were paying attention, it was layered with sheets of malice and the promise of retribution.

' _It seems so, Ace. Perhaps we could...play some tricks? I was hearing other voices the whole time you were dancing to the first song, they must have been Error's 'anons'. I could collaborate with them to play some pranks~_ ' Ame said, eyes glinting mischievously.

"You go start planning with them." Ace said, winking at the ghost-like girl. They carefully plucked the strings down as Ame disappeared through the door, and rubbed at them, before coiling the unbreakable strands into a loop and tucking it in their pocket.

"I have a _glitch_ to confront."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much, Blue_skeleton6289!
> 
> Can't Be Erased is by JT Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNdIvPb196s
> 
> Did I do the ending justice? I ran out of ideas, so I just cut it then. Was it too short?

**Author's Note:**

> Rune-words dictionary:  
> Mai: Me/my  
> Semer: Protect  
> De: On/of  
> Coni: Anyone/anything  
> Fomochia: Destroy/destruction  
> Ere: Unless/if  
> Ni: No/not  
> Genti: Allow/permission  
> Fu: Long/lasting  
> Gar: Life


End file.
